


Red Queen One Shots

by a_never_ending_story



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Sporadic Updates, Very short one shots, cute marecal scenes, oh well, one shots, theres a little too much mareven in here for my taste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_never_ending_story/pseuds/a_never_ending_story
Summary: Short one-shots with the characters of Red Queen of what would've happened in different situations, what would've happened if characters hadn't died, different timeframes, etc.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Maven Calore, Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 7





	1. Paris

**Author's Note:**

> ~Cute little Marecal AU in Paris~

"Votre carte de crédit mademoiselle?"

"Um sorry yo no espeake French."

"Mademoiselle je juste besoin de votre carte de crédit pour que je puisse vous trouver un taxi."

"I. Do. Not. Speak. French."

I hear someone laugh behind me. "She just needs you to swipe your credit card." "Oh! Yes! Of course! Thank you so much."

As I swipe my credit card and walk out to where the taxis are I can see the poor French woman who was trying to help me shake her head in distaste at me. Apparently, someone else saw it too. "I don't think she likes you very much." "Oh! It's you again. Thanks for saving me back there." "You are aware there was a counter for non-French speakers?" "All the signs were in French how was I supposed to know?" "Look over there to your far right."

Sure enough, there's a sign that says, English speaking attendant.

"I guess I'm just tired." "Maybe." I feel his amber eyes studying my face as I do the same to his. "I like your eyes. They almost look like fire." "They run in my family I think it was something about our family being able to control fire once upon a time." He chuckles. "Or at least that's what my grandmother says."

"That's interesting. Where are you from?" "New York. I've lived there my whole life with my family and I'll be starting my third year at Columbia this fall." "Nice." "So where are you from?" "Chicago." "Do you go to school there?" "I start college in the fall." "Have you committed to a college yet?" "My dream school is Loyola for their medical program. I'm hoping I get an athletic scholarship."

"You want to be a doctor?" "I've seen a lot of people die because of their race or status. I'm not trying to change the world but people have to step up and defend these people who are being discriminated against." "That's very honorable." "Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I made you miss your taxi!" "Actually it's ok I'd rather be here with you." I feel a warm blush rise to my cheeks. "Um, I don't actually think I asked you for your name before I told you my life story." "It's Cal. Well actually it's Tiberias Calore the Seventh but people tend to prefer to use Cal." "Well, Tiberias Calore the Seventh I'm Mare Barrow the first."

"Mare, have you ever been to Paris before?" "No. I've been saving up to go my whole life so here I am. It only took 18 years. I take it you've been here before Cal?"

"A few times yes." "Well I've never been and you've already seen how spectacular my French is so I'd love a guide." "And I'd love to be your guide if it means I can spend more time with you."

I hear a man yell from behind us. "Monter dans un taxi tourtereaux!"

Cal chuckles. "We should get in a taxi now. And as your official guide, I suggest you travel with me. Your luggage please m'lady." I swatted away Cal's outstretched hand and placed my luggage in the back of the taxi.

As I climbed in I asked Cal, "What did that man say?" He puts a hand over his mouth and laughs. "Cal!" "Mare." "Cal!" "If only you knew French." "Well, I don't so tell me what he said translator." "Something along the lines of get in a taxi lovebirds."

"Why didn't you correct him!?" Cal just smirks. "So Mare where are you staying?" "Um, I don't know yet." "You flew to a foreign country and you don't even have a hotel?" "Nope." "Mare it's peak tourism season there's not a free room in a hotel in all of Paris." "I'll be alright just drop me off somewhere."

"Oh no, you don't. You're staying with me." "Cal I can take care of myself." "I'm well aware but just because you can doesn't mean you should have to. Driver take us to the Four Seasons please." "Is this just a ploy to get me into your hotel room?" He winks at me. "Of course not Miss Barrow."

As we climb out of the car I feel Cal whisper into my ear, "So what do you want to do first?"


	2. Somebody to Love

"Come to visit Mare?" I watch silently as he steps toward me. "Mare?"

I lay back on his bed and blink quickly so he can't see my tears. "Not exactly." I choke out. "I wouldn't have thought you'd come back here given the ending of your last stay. Rather bold to confront me laying on my bed don't you think?" "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to "save" me again?" "Don't antagonize someone who could snap his fingers and kill you in the worst ways you can imagine."

"Bite me." "You're rather unpleasant today." "Aren't you observant? Want a prize?" He simply laughs and begins to take his dumb cape off. "God, do you ever get tired of it?" "Of what?" "Being such a pain in the ass." "Are you asking to be killed?"

"Yes." "I'm done with your sarcasm today. This is not what I needed or wanted." "I'm not kidding Maven." "What do you mean?" "I'm not joking. I need you to kill me." "No." "You have to you're the only one I trust to really make sure I'm dead." "I will not."

"Listen. To. Me. I want to die Maven." "Why me? Just kill yourself." I feel the salty tears drip from my eyes. "Mare-" He's cut off by the object I throw at his head. "Look." I hiss at him.

He picks up the white stick and I see his eyes well up as he looks at the two lines on it. "You're not- You can't be." "I can't be pregnant? Well, that sort of comes when you have sex. Not that you would know." I see the hatred burning in his eyes. "Did Cal do this?" "Who else could've? So Maven let's try this again. I need you to kill me and no I can't kill myself because I have a small shred of decency that won't let me murder my own child."

"How do you manage to make it into these messes?" "I have bad taste in men." He brings over a glass of champagne and laughs. "I'll toast to that." "I see you've been drinking." "It helps sometimes." "Well, then I hope you have something stronger than that." He grins at me. I scoff at him and take the glass of champagne.

As I lift it to my lips I can't seem to drink the liquid. "And that is why I cannot kill you. Even as a baby that has ruined your life lies defenseless you won't hurt it. You won't let that baby die Mare so stop acting like it."

"I just- I don't want this child to be forced into this world like I was. I was never offered that choice so I'd really like to give it to my baby. And I can't do that. So why should I give birth to a baby who will live a terrible life with a terrible mother?" I feel Mavens's hand stroke my cheek and wipe away my tears.

"Hey. Look at me." I lift my eyes to his. "You would be an amazing mother Mare." "I'm bitter, rude, selfish, and downright evil. What if I raise this child to be like me?" "Then that baby would be strong, beautiful, and unafraid to stand up to anyone."

"I just want Cal. He would be a better parent than I ever could be." "He would make you a consort and take that child as his." I narrow my eyes at him. "You don't know that." He only smiles sadly at me. "But I do."


	3. She would've made such a lovely bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Set in the aftermath of an AU where Mare chose Maven in the Bowl of Bones from Farley's POV.~

She chose him. After everything he did she let him save her.

She won't be on our side for much longer. It's hard to stay with a band of red rats when a king offers to give you the world. And he will. If she wanted it he'd find a way to give it to her. Maven Calore is a heartless conniving monster but he'd do anything for Mare Barrow.

She might not love him now but she will. Whether it happens of her own accord or Elara's manipulations it will happen. I pity Mare truly. She's going to be married at seventeen years old. If things go Mavens way she'll probably be pregnant at seventeen too.

We let her be someone who could change the world and she chose to be a pon. Now if we don't help her she'll spend the rest of her life trapped behind diamondglass with no one to blame but herself. I suppose her fiancé holds blame as well. He killed his father and sent his brother to the Bowl of Bones but didn't have the stomach to kill Mare. Now they both have to deal with the consequences.

We have to get her back before Elara puts more rot in her brain or Maven makes her love him again. I do not doubt that he can. Mare Barrow is tough but when a pretty prince flashes a smile at her and tells her they love her it all falls apart. Thankfully one of the princes has sided with us. Not like he had much choice anyway after we saved him from his brother. I'm sure he would be more than happy to help rescue the future queen from her king.

I round the corners of the rickety old base in search of the eldest Calore. All I find is a young Lakeland guard. "Do you know anything about the whereabouts of the prince?" "If I did I certainly wouldn't tell you." "Watch your mouth. I'm not here to liberate him I'm here to speak with him briefly." "I didn't ask what you were here for and I don't particularly care either. You're not going to see him." "A little bit of money wouldn't change your mind?" I pull out a few bills and flip them absentmindedly. He eyes them with hunger. "I suppose I could be swayed if it's a very short conversation. You are Colonel Farley's daughter after all." "Of course." I hand him the money and he looks both ways before letting me enter. "Be quick Captain."

Tiberias Calore looks absolutely livid. I feel chills run down my back and I'm grateful for the Silence that must plague him. For if it wasn't for that stone I would certainly be ablaze. "Come to taunt the prisoner?" His voice trembles with anger. I chuckle bitterly. "Not exactly." "Then why don't you leave?" His anger terrifies me but I won't let him see that. "Oh I'm sorry your highness you're right we should just leave Mare with your brother." "Wait!" Anger fades into desperation in a second. "What do you mean? Can you save her?" "I could if you would answer a few questions for me."

"Anything you want." "Why do you even care what happens to her? She betrayed you." "No, she didn't." He says it with such fervor that I can't help but flinch. "From what I've seen she did." "You haven't seen anything except what Elara Merandus wanted you to see." "Then enlighten me." "I'd rather not relive my father's death again." "Then I guess I'd rather not save Mare either." "You see this is why no one likes the Scarlet Guard. You're rash and you have no morals or even a sense of decency. I'm not trying to hide what happened I'm trying to not think about the fact that I cut my father's head off." "If that's how you feel-" I begin to walk backward away from the eldest Calore. "Wait!" I don't turn. "Please! Farley? Farley!" I walk until I can no longer hear the prince. Still, his cries fill my brain.

I warned him.


	4. Desensitized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mare gives up on everything and everyone in Maven's cage. There's also a small poem I wrote in the notes at the end you can read if you want:)~

"Mare."

He says my name with such a fervor my eyes can't help but snap up to meet his. "What?" I say softly. His eyes narrow. "Why aren't you eating?" I let my head fall back on the headboard with a thump. I feel the warm sting of tears building in my eyes. "Wasn't hungry." I don't look up but I hear his angry strides cross the room.

He pulls my chin up roughly so I'm looking into his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Mare Barrow." I meet his glare with a little fire of my own. "Because I would rather be dead than accept one more thing you give me. Call me a monster if you want but I don't care who you kill I'm not spending one more minute in your insufferable presence."

"You wouldn't even care if I murdered your family and your little fish boy? I'm certain that could be arranged."

"Do what you want."

A rare flicker of shock penetrates his flawless mask. It is quickly replaced with disgust. "How empty are you?" "Seems like a hypocritical question Maven." A bitter chuckle leaves his beautiful lips. "You didn't answer it." "Don't sit there and act like I'm choosing to be this way. You made me like this. Just like your mother did to you." I whisper.

I watch as his pupils go black with fury. His hands move to my throat and slowly begin to constrict my air. He leans over me and places his lips next to my ear. "Don't ever compare me to her. If I was anything like my mother you would be dead." "If only you weren't so weak. If you were any scrap of the king you pretend to be you would grow a backbone and skin me alive. But you'll never be anything but a small weak little boy." I escape his bruising grip quickly.

"You will never be Cal no matter how hard you try." With that, he explodes. I can do nothing but watch as his fists and his fire destroy my sad excuse for a cell.

A sadistic smile rises to my lips and I dimly wish the fire would consume as easily as it does the mattress. He quickly walks over and slams my shoulders into the wall roughly. He gets closer to me until I can't see or feel anything but him.

My breath begins to shake. He smiles at me. "Say that one more time and I'll give you a fate far worse than death." I feel my body begin to shake with fear. He doesn't miss it. "You're afraid of me little lightning girl." "Don't call me that." "I'll call you whatever I want." He puts his hands on my hips gently to further cement his point.

"And I'll do whatever I want. You can do nothing to stop me. You call me the weak one when you're the one trembling. Admit it." I push his hands away and attempt to get him away from me. "Get away from me you monster." He laughs and pulls me back to him.

"Admit it."

His lips start to trail a path up from my jaw. Slowly making their way to my lips. He's trying to kiss a confession out of me. "I'm afraid of you." "See that wasn't so hard to admit darling." "You're afraid too. Afraid I'll leave you."

"You won't." He growls. I laugh melodically. "You and I both know that's not true. I'll cut my throat open with a fork if that's what it takes to leave."

"Stay." "Why? The only reason I'm even here is because you're a heartbroken fool. I don't love you and you don't love me." "But I do."

"You don't even know what love is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looks at her like she's the sun beaming down on him until his days are done. She looks at him like he's the rain crashing down on her with every wave. Her traitorous heart lies with the brother, the other. He holds only kindling in her heart while his brother holds the flame that will tear her apart. The two will rise night and day until they go their separate ways. With every glance between the lovers, the shadow loses his fleeting chance. So he silently hovers wishing, waiting for her love. But the lithe thief is as fickle as a dove. For her heart is locked in stone cursed to watch the brothers fight over it like a bone.


End file.
